Everything's Not Lost
by thggirl
Summary: When they were younger they were best friends, but some things happened and she drifted farther from him until she wanted nothing to do with him. But he wanted her. So what happens when they meet again but this time in an arena where they have to kill to ensure their own survival? CatoxKatniss
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I really wanted to write a Catoniss story for a while now and this idea got stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. This is the first chapter making it hard to write so and my ideas are for after the games begin but I thought it was right to do this first. **

**Oh and also my wonderful beta (thepandagirl16) gave me advice for this.**

**So here it is.**

Katniss' POV

After the interviews I leave last out of my group, as the elevator is about to leave he comes in with his mentor; Enrobia.

It's the closest I've been next to Cato since I last saw him when I was fourteen, it makes me uneasy.

I hate being in the tight space with him, it feels like I'm suffocating every time we're in the same room.

He was my best friend but now he's the enemy.

"Hey look its some scum from district 12," he says barking out an emotionless laugh with his mentor.

When Enrobia's not looking I utter the coldest, glare I can trying to put my hatred for him into it.

He looks at me blankly, I know his mask is on so I can't see his emotions; he's worn it so many times before.

As the elevator stops they get out and Enrobia gets off first Cato follows but stops, he looks me over for a second before grabbing my hand placing a neatly folded piece of paper in it.

Once the elevator doors shut I curiously look at it. I un-fold the note wondering what it could possibly say, I open it smoothing out the edges.

_'Meet me on the roof at 12:00._'

Why does he want to meet up, I don't want to see him. But it's the only way to know what he needs to say, a part of my mind tells me.

I couldn't sleep knowing tomorrow's the hunger games and the question of I see Cato keeps me awake, I finally decide to go and see what he wants as I know I'm not going to be getting sleep tonight.

I pull myself out of bed at 11:58

And walk up to the roof, I remind myself I should do this even though, I don't want to.

When I get to the roof I look around no one's here only the noise of the excited chatter of the capitol people fills the air. The moonlight makes my surroundings look illuminous, and the howling wind blows my un-braided hair off my shoulders.

I close my eyes and clear my mind allowing myself to enjoy the moment while I can because I don't think I ever will again with the games tomorrow; I can probably count the rest of my days left to live on my fingers.

But when I turn around his pale blue eyes are staring at me, I immediately cross my arms and scowl.

"Cato," I say flatly.

"Kitten."

"What do you want?" I question.

"A second chance." he says a tinge of hope in his voice

"No."I say immediately.

"Fine, there's something else you need to know." he says changing the subject

"And what is that?" I ask.

"You're with me and the careers so don't run at the bloodbath," he states

"Who do you think you are to make that decision, I will do whatever I want."I growl becoming infuriated.

"Katniss just-"his voice rises as he gets angrier but I couldn't care less if I make him mad.

"No I'm not joining the careers and I'm definitely not staying anywhere around you," I say firmly and turn around to leave and begin walking away.

Seconds later I am grabbed by my shoulders and pushed up against the wall by a fuming Cato.

Our bodies are so close they're lightly touching, when we were younger my head used to only come up to his neck but now I only reach his mid-chest, He looks down at me I can feel his hot breath on the top of my head.

I square my shoulders and lift my head slightly looking up at him defiantly with a glare.

"You run I'll catch you," he mutters harshly.

"Don't you dare." I hiss, forming a stronger hatred for him.

"I will and you won't stop me,"he sneers.

"I'll get away when I get the chance then," I say grinding my teeth angrily.

"Not if I don't let you." he says.

I furiously pull myself out of his grip but he grabs me roughly by my wrist.

He's enraged, he squeezes my wrist so hard I swear it's about to snap.

I struggle and try to free myself from him but it's useless, my wrist throbs in pain.

"Cato let go of my hand now," I snarl through gritted teeth.

He doesn't .We only stare at each other with anger evident on our faces.

I fight to get away and his grip but he roughly squeezes my wrist even tighter and I yelp.

His eyes widen and he immediately drops my wrist, I carefully pull my throbbing wrist up and cradle it, it hurts, and it's his fault.

I back up a few steps ready to run for the door, he looks at me remorse is all over his features and he doesn't even try to hide it.

"I hate you," I say as I clench my fists, my lips are snarled with rage as I storm out the room.

"I know," he says almost sadly before the door slams, but he couldn't have been sad heartless monsters don't feel.

I get back in bed but try to sleep but Cato won't leave my thoughts and even when I do fall asleep my mind keeps playing memories of him in my head as if it's taunting me.

*dreams/memories*

13 year old Katniss' POV

I shoot a squirrel out of a tree hitting it through the eye it lands with a soft thud on the ground a few feet in front of my boots.

"Nice shot," Gale says

"Ah hey Gale you feeling better?" I say thinking that was fast for Gale to recover from being sick.

"Gale who's Gale?" the voice says, I instantly whip around flinging my braid on my back.

In front of me stands a large towering boy who casts a shadow on me, his ice blue eyes are curious and playful in his right hand he holds a spear. I don't recognize him from the district.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm Cato." Huh not a district 12 name?

He holds out his left hand for me to shake.

I take a hand off my bow and slowly extend my hand and grasp his large one.

His grip is firm and warm and his hand engulfs my entire hand.

"You're not from district 12?"I wonder out loud.

"District 2,"he replies smirking watching my shocked expression.

"But how-"I begin but he cuts me off.

"Well I'm training for the hunger games like everyone else in district 2 and they decided to send a group of us to each of the districts for two years, once a month, for a week, but there's no way I'm just going to walk around this pathetic district so I found a hole in the fence and ended up enough explanation?"

"Hey what's wrong with my district?" I snap at him.

"Woah, spitfire," he says raising his hands in mock surrender.

He looks as if he just realized something "Hey I don't know your name," he says.

"Why should you know," I exclaim crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh you're feisty" he remarks with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Fine, I'm Katniss," I tell him with an annoyed look on my face.

"You know what I'm going to call you kitten," He states grinning at me.

14 year old Katniss' POV:

The sun begins to set casting an Orange glow on everything. I know tonight's the night Cato will be leaving district 12 and won't come back, part of me considered finding him and telling him goodbye but I reminded myself that he's no good and it's best if he's gone, I don't need him anymore he's not the same Cato I knew.

The trees rustle I expect Gale but gasp when I see his blonde hair and his ice blue eyes.

"Katniss," he says there's no cockiness in his voice, only seriousness.

"What do you want Cato?" I hiss.

"I need to talk to you," he says walking over to me and stopping in front of me.

I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest "Okay then talk."

"Look I know you hate me but this isn't over, I'm coming back after the games you're going to be seeing a lot more of me," he declares.

"Cato why would you even come back after you win the games there's nothing left here for you!" I say my voice slightly rising.

"You are," he says.

"Why I don't want you here," I say my voice cracks on the edge of tears, and it might just be a lie but I won't admit it to myself.

He abruptly pulls me to him by my shoulders, and before my mind can catch up with what's happening his lips are on mine and a surprised sound escapes my mouth but is muffled against his lips. He urgently moves his lips on mine before I can push him off of me.

It's a warm sensation that spreads through me.

At the blink of an eye he's gone, but not before he turns around and leaves me with his departing words.

"It's not over Kitten," his voice echoes through the wind and just like that he is gone, leaving me wide-eyed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Okay so this is the beginning of the games hopefully you enjoy I've been trying to get all the mistakes out but there's probably a few in there. (This was written on my phone.)**

**Oh and I have changed the title to Everything's Not Lost, it sounds better :) Anyways thepandagirl16 gave me advice on how to make this chapter better, she's awesome.**

**Enjoy and review.**

_Katniss' POV _

Fifteen seconds, that's how long I have until I have to enter the tube and rise into the arena. After I say goodbye to Cinna, I enter the tube. I look at him for the last time before I raise my chin and am lifted into the light.

The sun is blinding but once it's out of my eyes I can see what's ahead. In front is the cornucopia, a black horn. Inside and around it are bags of supplies, weapons and the luxuries the careers get. I could've gotten them if I would have agreed with Cato but there's no way I'm going to be near him.

To the sides are the tributes one by one in a row. By my side is Rue the little girl from district eleven, a lump forms in my throat; she's only as big as Prim if anyone here deserves to go home it's probably her.

Five plates away to my right stands Peeta, we haven't talked since he embarrassed me in front of Panem in his interview and I don't plan on finding him in the arena either, just like Cato who stands three plates to my left with a sick smile on his face. He disgusts me and sends fear and hate through me all at once. The thing is I knew the _real_ him once but what happened?

_'You're with me and the careers so don't run at the bloodbath,'._ His voice echoes in my head.

I will run in the bloodbath, I need to get as far as I can away from here and hide.

But I need to get my hands on a weapon; the bow would be the best one. I have experience and skill with it.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't know there was five seconds left. The clock over the cornucopia clicks one to zero, that's when the gong rings through the arena beginning the games.

I jump of the plate darting for a weapon, supplies, anything I can get my hands on.

I look around in front of me blood flies, the horror-filled screams cause my heart to beat wildly against my chest. Grab something, run.

I immediately lunge after a bag, but crash into the boy from six; he decides to put up a fight.

He tackles me, forcing me to the ground, I hit my head hard on the ground and all I can hear is the ringing. I try to escape but he pulls me back down and punches me in the jaw it stings. He holds down my arms and straddles my waist I can't hit or kick him. I struggle against him, when I get a hand free I hit and scratch his face trying to free myself; I have to free myself I don't want to die at the beginning of the games.

He grabs my arm and roughly twists it trying to break it; I thrash and desperately try to get out of his hold.

He twist it more, I scream out he's slowly torturing me; my arm is about to break.

He stills and blood pours down his body he falls on top of me. Suddenly the body is roughly yanked off of mine and thrown away.

Then I see the killer, he stands above with his sword that has blood dripping off the blade. He casts a large shadow over me that I get covered in instantly.

It's Cato.

We only keep eye contact a few seconds before he quickly sprints away and goes back into the fight.

While we we're fighting someone took the backpack, the only supplies left are in and around the cornucopia where the careers are, I have to run away now; empty handed.

I quickly dart into the trees without another thought; I need to cover some ground.

I dart through the woods weaving between the trees, I gain speed. My lungs burn and I gasp for air but I don't stop moving, I can't stop I will not be captured by the careers or killed by the other tributes nearby.

I run for an hour from the bloodbath, but now I have a new task at hand I need to set up camp and hide before the sun sets, who knows what creatures could lurk around the arena at night and harm tributes for the capitol's thrill; not to mention the darkness also gives my opponents a advantage of surprise and it would be completely unexpected.

A shiver runs through me these aren't my woods anymore, there aren't just animals in it but there are people that don't want you to live to see another day.

Panic begins to set in, its sundown I know from watching the games in past years that the careers always go tribute hunting on the first night. If I get found by Cato he'll hold me captive, and if I'm found by any of the other careers I'll most likely be dead if Cato didn't tell them his plan.

A layer paints the sky with a few bright stars that poke through the clouds and by that is a crescent moon; shaped like a bow.

That just reminds me if I am unfortunate and have an attacker tonight I am weaponless which makes me defenseless, I'd be dead.

I settle on sleeping in a tree, I have no rope or anything to hold me in if I do manage to get some sleep and am risking falling, but it is a risk I'll have to take.

I remember teaching Cato how to climb trees a long time ago; I regret it now, because if he found me he could get up here. I slump against the tree unsure what to do now.

After an hour my eyes begin to shut, I welcome the sleep I need after lying awake most of last night.

Once my eyes close I hear it the traumatized scream of a girl, it carries on for a few seconds then it stops and the silence seems to ring through the air.

Then a group of laughter is heard its sick they're laughing over a death this is one of the reasons I didn't join the careers. I will never be one of them, but there is a thing I am certain of now; the careers have begun tribute hunting.

I try to ignore it and try to fall back asleep but I can't, not with the fear rushing through my veins like an electric shock.

I can only hear it because I have the hearing of a hunter, but nonetheless I hear it; the sound of boots crunching on the fallen leaves and the distinct voices.

As they approach me the more squeamish I become; I can't help this feeling and my stomach the flipping it makes me want to throw up.

I can hear some of their dialogue, and what they say sets my nerves more on edge and speeds my heartbeat and causes goose bumps to rise on my bare arms.

"No Clove, I want to get the girl with the braid," a girl says giggling annoyingly, with her high pitched voice.

The girl with the braid. An image immediately pops in my head of me looking at my dark brown hair in the cracked mirror back home. I am the only girl with a single braid in the arena surely, they must mean me.

The leader of the pack; Cato is the first to appear out of the bushes first with the same hard expression on his face and a spear in hand next, The district one boy; Marvel follows after him.

A few feet behind a girl appears her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail allows me to look at her face; her dark brown eyes are seen easily through the dark they move around in all directions with alertness, on her lips is a sadistic smile. I spot a glint in her hand and see a large looking knife with a mean looking dagger at the end; she must be the girl from Cato's district Clove. I've heard about her.

Behind her a giggling blonde comes into view her hair in two braids that she keeps running her hands through and a mischievous smirk on her face, her green eyes quickly sneaking glances at Cato.

Determining by her high pitched giggles, I know she's the one who has made the last remark.

"Like you could kill anything if it was tied down in front of you," Clove says sarcasm laced through her words.

Glimmer is obviously offended by the look her posture. "I will get a kill and I want it to be her, I mean who does she think she is just going in and taking the highest training score, she's just worthless trash."

Cato turns around with than blank look on his face, "Stop you're bickering, your allowing the other tributes to hear us."

Clove rolls her eyes, but they immediately got quiet Glimmer with a small flush on her face with embarrassment; she obviously likes Cato; I can tell she acts like those lovesick girls back home that Gale hooks-up with.

My heart pounds a little harder when I see Cato quickly run his eyes over the trees, I know what he's looking for.

Me.

He still remembers that I always used to climb the trees in the woods back home; he knows exactly what I did. I gulp.

Tomorrow I need to find a new strategy before nightfall, one he won't predict.

My heart drops when he begins looking at the base of my tree, his eyes move upwards closer and closer to me, I hug myself tightly to the tree hoping he won't notice me.

He won't, he won't, he won't, I tell myself to try and calm myself. I'm shaking out of fear of being caught, I need to calm down; I have to.

His eyes look like some mystical creatures, they're light blue and stick out in the dark as if to haunt you and chill your insides.

That's when they get to me his eyes stop, so does my heart.

I hold my breath and count the seconds he looks.

1.

2.

3.

His linger before he turns his head in front of him and shakes his head twice as if to rid the thought.

Cato continues to walk into the shadows of the dark woods and the group follows; I watch until they're all enveloped in the shadows of the night. The fear stops running through I'm okay now.

Once they are out of sight I can finally sleep, not peacefully, never peacefully; I wonder which memory will haunt me tonight, they all have something in common, Cato's always there in them.

Unless it's one of those rare dreams about my father being blown to pieces, those are bad.

I still can't find which ones worse dreaming about the cold-hearted killer less than a mile away or having a nightmare about my dad's life being taken away.

I close my eyes as I let myself drift away into sleep hoping I stay hidden well enough in the trees to be safe for now.

_(13-14 year old Katniss' POV) _

_*memories/ dreams*_

_"I'M GONNA CATCH YOU KITTEN!"HE yells from behind me as I run from him crazily giggling. I quickly pull myself up a tree knowing he won't be able to get me._

_He spots me and throws his hands up in surrender. _

_"Aww kitten come down." he playfully whines._

_I come down the tree and land on the ground with a thud._

_"You need to teach me how to climb kitty, "he says looking over to me._

_"Oh great," I say sarcastically. _

_"Come on Cato, one more branch," I say, it's his millionth time trying to get on the branch next to me._

_He grabs a tiny stick on the tree like it'll hold him and snaps it falling down the tree landing on his back._

_I don't stop myself from laughing at him. Luckily he's not hurt because we're not really high in the only grunts picks himself up off the ground and tries to get to me again._

_"Hey Cato we just found something your not good at,finally!"I say enthusiastically. _

_"How's my favorite little sister?" Cato asks a giggling Prim._

_She jumps up and hugs him her reply muffled in his shirt._

_I don't even notice the small smile on my lips as I look at them. _

_I climb up a tree as Cato watches from the ground he still has problems climbing. _

_Suddenly I don't pay attention to where I'm going and I'm falling through the air._

_I hit the ground hard and my left leg gets most the impact, all the air is knocked out of my lungs causing me to choke and gasp for air._

_Instantly Cato is holding me up against him. Once I regain my breath he picks me up and carries me._

_"It'll be alright kitten," he whispers leaning his head down and kissing my forehead before sprinting through the woods in the direction of home._


	3. Chapter 3

**It's chapter 3, and hopefully it's good.**

**Thepandagirl16 beta'd this chapter for me it definitely looks better :)**

**Enjoy!**

_Katniss' POV: _

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun peeking above the trees a faded purple at the top of the sky with stars disappearing one by one; it's early morning across the arena.

My mouths so dry, like I haven't drank in days and my heads slightly foggy.

I decide to go search for some water before problems become severe, I don't want to die from a lack of water.

Carefully I make my way from branch to branch to get down from the tree.

I don't have to pack before I leave because I don't have any supplies. I can't survive long like this, and it also leaves me defenseless if I encounter another tribute. And unfortunately, I've never been good with hand to hand combat.

The temperature rises as the sun rises above the tree-line, leaving me sweating in this heavy jacket; I unzip the front and take it off knotting the sleeves around my waist leaving me in a black t-shirt.

Without another thought I wander off into the unknown woods of the arena in search of water.

After a few hours I begin to lose hope for finding water today, but I know for sure it's my main priority right now.

Haymitch's voice bounces off the walls of my dizzy _mind "Once you get in the arena find water it's the most important thing."_

And slowly I'm starting to see the effects of going without legs are wobbly, begging me to go sit-down and give up. This is while, my head pounds and it's harder to think and focus.

I stopped trying to use light footsteps a while ago my legs have their own mind now following their own commands.

Suck it up Katniss, I tell myself you've been through worse and can deal with dehydration you're making yourself look weak right now to the capitol.

That's what I do I lift my head and plaster a blank expression on my face and continue searching.

I hear a rustle of leaves. Out of a hunter's instinct, I whip around, my head spins.

My eyes dart around, where'd it come from? Who or what is it? Am I hearing things now?

Suddenly an arm wraps around my shoulder and waists holding me still, I immediately jump and begin fighting against them trying to break free. I'm about to scream when a large hand covers my mouth.

They lean down their lips tickle my ear when they speak "Got'cha," he whispers causing my stomach to flip, as the realization makes its way into my head.

I don't blink, I don't breathe, I am frozen.

Cato has caught me.

An enraged glare crosses my face, I freeze.

"Now I'm going to let go of you, don't even think about running I'll catch you," he whispers threating in my ear.

I stiffly nod once, he slowly releases me and comes up to my side, and he has his usual blank face looking back at me with his cold emotionless eyes. He has a few blood stains on his shirt and his sword in the sheath on his back with the strap slung over his shoulder wrapped across his chest.

I hate him, I'll let him think he caught me I'll just find the right time to run and when I do I'll escape, and maybe I can steal a weapon and some supplies I think. I can feel the smirk on my face and quickly replace it with a cold-hard look.

He walks I follow, I want to run or put up a fight but I can't, right now I'm weak.

Why couldn't he have just stayed gone from my life like it has been the past two years? But no, we have to get thrown in the same arena.

Suddenly my head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, my legs won't cooperate and I lose my footing on a root on the ground and fall forward crashing into Cato's back.

He quickly grabs my arm and pulls me up straight looking concerned, "You okay?" he asks holding my gaze with his hand still gripping my arm.

I instantly rip my arm out of his grip dropping it at my side, "I'm fine," I spit out of clenched teeth.

I'm dizzy, and my mouths so dry, but I rather die than ask Cato for water. I don't need his help.

We walk for forty-five minutes without any breaks and I'm only getting worse. My legs won't listen to my commands anymore the shaking and wobbling makes it hard to keep my balance, my arms have random spasms and jerk out every once in a while uncontrollably, I have a painful headache that makes my head spins and makes it harder to grasp thoughts, and I can no longer hear the footsteps or cracking of leaves only the high-pitched ringing inside my head bouncing around my skull. A few black spots begin to cloud my vision one by one I blink rapidly trying to rid them from my sight but only more appear and all I can think is _'I can't do this anymore,'_ get over it, I tell myself I can't just give up and I won't ask for help, I can take care of myself. All the sudden I'm going I feel vomit rise up my throat and I quickly gulp it down before it can make a way out.

Five minutes later I can't stop it though and instantly I am on my knees throwing up stomach acid all over the leave-covered floor of the arena.

When I'm done I weakly wipe my mouth with my arm and try to stand back up on wobbly legs,Cato grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. I can't decide whether to thank him or spit out a rude remark,so I just nod.

Everything turns into a faded haze with black spots more and more the black takes over,I can see his lips move and hear his voice but I don't understand what he saying the shrill ringing in my ears is louder and everything else is so distant, I'm about to fall and don't even think before I grab the tree next to me to keep from falling over.

The darkness almost completely takes vision only leaving cracks of daylight in between, I can't think the only thing I can feel is a headache, my dry mouth and the rapid pulse of my heart.

Then my legs give out and I lose my weak grip on the tree, falling on the ground hard. My vision fades away and I can only see blonde hair and then everything's gone. The only thing I see is dark and colorless; pitch-black.

Cato's POV:

What's wrong with her?

She says she's fine but she obviously isn't. She just fell twice and Katniss has never been one to be clumsy.

I would pick her up and carry her if she would let me, I'm worried for her she doesn't look to good, her normally Olive skin is pale and her eyes look dull instead of the smoke colored gray they usually are.

Every time I look at her I think how clueless she is to how I feel about her, I've tried so many times to get it across; for her to understand but she's so strong-minded and stubborn she doesn't even notice and it doesn't help she hates me. This is Gale's fault and I hate him for it.

**Okay review, tell me what you think and give me suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this the third time I've put chapter 4 up, I'm done with this I'm just going to put it up and go with it. Maybe you might like this chapter I just don't though and right now I have the worst writer block I've ever had on this story. Hopefully I can just put this up and continue the story. Thank you for everyone who's supported this story so far, I hope this isn't completely disappointing. But I think the best parts of this story are yet to come so yeah... tell me what you think. **

**Thank you thepandagirl16 she read through this and pointed out some things.**

_Chapter 4: Remembrance_

_Katniss' POV:_

_My vision fades away and I can only see blonde hair and then everything's only thing I see is dark and colorless;pitch-black._

* * *

_My eyelids won't open the most they can do is twitch, my throats dry and scratchy like I haven't drank in days._

_I can't remember anything, my head's a blurry mess going a million miles a minute; nothing is clear._

_I can't move like I'm made of lead,and these problems don't let up only intensify over time, why?_

_I can't move or speak, but I can hear and feel._

_Someone is lightly holds my left hand, rubbing their thumb over the knuckles of it._

_Who would do that though?I don't know anyone in the arena except maybe Cato?_

_No that's not Cato, I'm officially going crazy._

_"Katniss what's wrong?"The voice is masculine definitely a male's, it's not hard to the thing so clearly; distress._

_A hand grabs my shoulder and shakes it lightly. "Katniss." _

_They sigh and the shaking stops. "Can you even hear me?" _

_"Katniss." Silence, I can't move._

_"Katniss come on I need you, you can't go like this. I need to know what's wrong, I don't even think you can hear me and I'm going crazy but you can't go, you just can't."_

_"Hey Wake up! ... Please I don't know what to do! Come back I need you!" They yell with an edge of panic in their tone._

_I can't move though, at all. I'm frozen, stuck, helpless. _

_I need water, even in my slightly conscious state I can still feel the firey burning in my throat. _

_"Katniss, come on your still in there don't go! I can't let you die!" They yell frantically unlacing their fingers from mine._

_"Hey please move, do something, anything, show me you can hear me." A part of me wishes I could, but it doesn't matter because I still can't._

_A hand grabs my cheek and their thumb runs over it, "Katniss please you can't go, I wouldn't know what to do without you, I need you, don't leave me like this, stay. Please."_

_They lean down I can feel their hot breath on my face, their lips descend down to mine touching them softly then a little more pressure, they move slowly against mine and a feeling rises in my chest at their touch like a million butterflies are swarming through it, all to quickly they pull away taking the electric feeling with them._

_In my fuzzy unclear mind the only thing I can think is what just happened?_

* * *

I am suddenly back in a state of consciousness when I feel the rush of cool Water being forced down my throat I choke and sputter gasping for air.

My eyes fling open and I sit up into sitting postion wide-eyed, I am instantly blinded by the bright sunlight.

I can't remember how I got here, how did I get to the cornucopia? All I can recall is falling on the leave covered floor but now where am I?

I look around.

The first thing I spot is the small brunette sharpening knives, behind me there is Cato, I don't even have to turn around to pick up his ragged irregular breathing. Which mean he's either frustrated or angry I can't tell I'd have to see his facial features to know which one.

When he's frustrated he furrows his eyebrows, narrows his eyes and bites his bottom lip as if trying to keep his thoughts unspoken, he usually ends up having a flare-up after a few moments. If he's angry you'll know for sure his eyes turn a lighter blue, and they'll look as if a fire is blazing beneath them and he'll quickly become un-hinged and start a rampage that he'll have absolutely no control over, even when he was younger district two only encouraged him to become more violent with didn't help with his self-control.

But which one is it has he become angry or frustrated within a few seconds I know my question will be answered.

He breathes a low growl from his throat as if he's straining to hold his tongue, I've seen this before he's frustrated he's about to burst he would've reacted in a different way if he was angry; more physical.

Anytime now he'll say what's on his mind.

He quickly springs up on his feet so fast it makes me dizzy, "Katniss what were you thinking,you could've died!" His voice is at a yell that is heard all the way across the whole career camp. Except I'm confused he's frustrated and angry? No there's something more something I can't identify I've never seen it out of all the time we've spent together but I swear I think I know what that emotion is; worry.

I can relate to that emotion, he's acting similar to how I acted when Prim was getting ready for the reaping, worried.

I don't understand why though? It doesn't make sense Cato doesn't worry, his only concern is himself nothing else matters.

What's different I've never seen him so concerned over something. Of course I'm the only one who can detect it, everyone else will think that he's just angry by the yelling and stay away from him. Even if I'm the only one to notice it, it still doesn't mean it's not there.

But why? What's worried him? Whatever he's worried he's directed that problem at me, could it be possible that maybe his concern is for me? No that is completely impossible where'd that idea even come from?

After so many hours I couldn't sleep,they left me here with the small girl who guards the supplies while they went hunting. They just came back and I pretend to be sleeping shutting my eyes and evening out my breathing I just hope he'll buy it.

In district 2 they train the careers to pick up everything, I know they can tell signals from body language even the smallest details they can detect,they also trained them to scan areas,to know everything that's around them and to hear the slightest sounds.

Although Cato's sharper with these instincts than the rest of the careers because he was trained up to be the lead career, it just makes him that much more dangerous.

All careers have no feelings, it's hard to think at one time they did I'm a little confused though because Cato displayed feeling today and any career doesn't do that especially a lead career they're supposed to be the coldest people in I wonder what kind of torture they used to make them do to be like this. But right now I don't know what to believe.

But I know one thing: don't trust will only lead to bad things.

Then it hits me what if it's some sick plan to confuse me, he wants be to believe he has feelings to mess with me, it makes so much more sense now, but thing is why does he want to get to me? What will be the benefit for him?

I can hear his footsteps as he walks towards his sleeping bag that's unfortunately the one closest to mine. There's a few seconds of silence the only thing heard is the whistle of the wind and the rustle of the trees as the limbs sway.

"Come on Kitten I know your awake your breathing to fast to be sleeping and you never sleep face-down,you're gonna have to practice it more if you want me to believe it," he says the teasing audible in his voice.

I sit up and look at him my loose hair in my face,"oh shut up I tried."

"Still feisty aren't'cha."

"Go away I'm going to try to actually sleep now."I say laying back down.

"Oh come on your no fun Kitty."

Its kind of like the old days but it isn't. This stupid conversation doesn't change anything and I won't allow it to.

After a while I do close my eyes to sleep but it's not a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_13 Year old Katniss POV: _

_Dreams/Memories _

_We've been walking for a while, we're heading to the lake it's probably 12 o'clock at night by the looks of the sky._

_"My feet hurt," Prim whines dragging her feet following us through the woods._

_Cato quickly turns around snatches Prim up quickly effortlessly throwing her on his shoulders while she squeals and giggles._

_"There you happy Primmy?"he asks to Prim who dangles her legs over his shoulders and throws her hands in his blonde hair that matches hers._

_If you didn't know you would probably think that's his sister not mine, they look the same and Cato treats Prim like the little sister he never it's cute to watch when Prim tries to teach him how to make bracelets or play thumb wars with him it surprises me how much he doesn't mind spending his spare time with her._

_She leans down and cups her small hand around his ear and whispers something._

_He grins "Okay" he says like he's agreeing to something she just said,they both look at me hesitantly with they're blue irises glowing in the dark._

_"What?" I say consciously, looking around myself._

_"And...Now!" Prim screams suddenly._

_Before I can blink Cato's picked me up with his free hands and all I can see is his face and a giggling Prim._

_Cato usually picks up Prim and carries her around, I on the hand tell him no I have my own legs but their are times like this that I don't get a choice._

_"Caught'cha," Prim teases sticking her tongue out at me while Cato smirks down at me waiting to see my reaction._

_I usually would put up a fight but I decide against it I don't feel like it,so I remain still, and okay I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good to be off my feet._

_"Shut up Prim."_

_Prim giggles the whole way to the lake, while Cato runs and every once in a while unexpectedly jumps causing Prim to squeal and tighten her grip, I just roll my eyes at him._

_We arrive at the lake ten minutes later, me and Prim quickly run into the old shack that's falling apart that was built as a shelter during the dark days._

_I pull on the old shirt I brought and strip my pants off leaving me in my underwear and a shirt, Prim has dressed the same as me, we would wear bras instead but that's a luxury for seam girls we can't afford them, I've never owned one and I don't plan on it either._

_We run out towards the lake that Cato is already waist deep in, with only his boxers on._

_Prim runs out to the lake and swims out to him, which is shoulder deep on her._

_He picks her up and puts her back on his shoulders._

_"Come on Kitten!" Cato yells I've only just now got my feet in the water,I swim out to them and stop at Cato's side and the waters up to my mid-chest._

_"Hey Primmy"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You might want to hold your breath." Cato insists before he quickly pulls her off his shoulders and throws her six feet through the air landing across the lake._

_She comes up gasping for air,"Cato,you're going to pay for that!" she yells like a sister would at a brother._

_"Aww Primmy,don't be that way I warned you," he teases._

_Then it hits me I'm next I try to get away buts it's to late._

_He quickly scoops me up and flings me through the air, the cold night breeze hits my cheeks before the cold water encloses around my body._

_I decide to mess with him and not come up, I'll freak him out it's my own way of revenge._

_I can hold my breath for around two minutes, he doesn't know that either. I stay as still as possible after about thirty seconds the water starts to move around and I can hear the sound of his voice above the water but I can't understand what he says, his voice is a distant sound that is blurred by the water._

_I see his feet, his moves are fast I've see his body language is apprehensive he jerks in directions as if frantically searching, I've seen this before in animals all though it's no different with humans, he's panicked. Good my plans working then._

_Now it's at fifty seconds my lungs ache a little more but I still have plenty of breath._

_Now he's ripping through the water searching, he can't see underneath the water because tonight's so dark._

_I feel a small splash and know Cato's just went underwater, he comes closer and I feel the water move as he becomes nearer, he's spotted me I think because now he moves swiftly through the water in my direction suddenly he stops and his arms wrap around me and he pulls me up with him._

_The cold air hits my face, and I bring my hands to my face and pull the hair out of my eyes and open them, in front of me is a angry and relived Cato._

_"Katniss you scared me to death!"_

_He holds me close to him as if clinging to me out of desperation._

_"Don't do that," he mumbles running his hands through my hair._

Katniss' POV :

I wake up wondering how my head could be so cruel even in my sleep I can't escape it. The painful memories than make me feel. I don't want to feel, I'd rather be numb.

Rubbing my eyes I try to wake myself up everything's been distracting me lately, but I know what my target is now. I need to escape as soon as possible, I'll have to find the right time and just run away.

* * *

Prim's POV :

Why does Katniss have to be so cold to Cato?

I'm on Cato's side in this, he did nothing wrong, why is Katniss on Gale's side in this?

Why can't she understand it?

Why can't she realize the truth?

* * *

Katniss' POV

I've been here for a day, that's too long.

But how do you get away from a group of careers without anyone noticing? Especially when the lead career is the one after you?

I know there's only one thing I can do. I have to be quick, clever and deceiving. No other strategy will work, I am not strong enough to fight my way out so that's not even an alternative; even if I held my bow. I can only hope I can leave quickly and quietly before anyone notices,otherwise there is no way of escape for me.

And staying here is not even a choice, I won't be anywhere he is, I wouldn't betray Gale, my real best friend, like that.

Cato left earlier this morning because his sleeping bag is empty. I poke my head out of the cornucopia and see all the careers.

Okay I know what I need to do, I'm just gonna go out there act normal so no one will raise suspicion and if I get the opportunity I'll run when it's not expected then I'll figure it out from there.

The problem is Cato knows me all to well and he'll know exactly what I'm planning, he knows my mindset that leaves me with another disadvantage, but I will get away even if it's the last thing I do.

When I walk out everyone's heads turn to me, looking me up and down;sizing me up I am the new career, the competition at the end of the alliance.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken,"Glimmer says giggling at her own comment, I simply ignore her turning my gaze away from where she stands.

I make my way to the lake in the career camp I need to drink enough water to survive, for all I know this could be the only water source in the arena. But how would the other tributes survive?

I fill the bottle and put three drops of iodine in it, it'll take thirty minutes to purify. I sit by the lake crossing my legs waiting for time to go by, what else can I do?

I watch as Glimmer skips around with my bow and the quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder, those are mine. Nobody knows either, well except Cato.

I drink all of my water, and fill it again all the way to the brim, I'll take advantage of having water while it lasts.

Cato tells the group we have fifteen minutes until we will can only see have the sun now, the rest is hidden behind the trees we will level at dark and right now the sky an orange and purple color and the moon makes it appearance.

Glimmer giggles on Cato's shoulder and I scoff, she's so desperate.

We are going tribute hunting, I dread it greatly tonight I get to watch someone who was my best friend kill people and I may have to myself, but the only weapon I can use is a bow which isn't in my hands so maybe I won't.

The only advantage to having a bow in my hands would be being able to have a little defense.

But there is a good side to tonight,I can possibly escape using the shadows of the woods to help me and if I can get out of eyesight there's something I can do, I can run. I've always been a fast runner, if I can get out of reach I can get away and be free from the control of Cato, I don't want to deal with him much longer.

I can hardly look him in the eye, it sparks all the memories in my head,the good ones, the ones that say he's still right there but I know he is gone. Long gone.

Funny thing is at night that's when I live all those memories over,that's one a piece of me believes I can fix him, a part of me wants to save it's stupid he's too far gone to be saved. He went insane awhile ago.

He's crazy. Why am I even here, is it because he remembers, does he remember? Yes he does, he looked me in the eye and called me 'Kitten' the name he made up for me a long time ago, but to what extent does he remember? Because I remember everything, every breath, every second, every laugh, every smile, everything.

But all they'll ever be is memories, nothing more, they're the past they hold no meaning, they don't only part that matters is when he screwed it all up, nothing else.

So in a way _Everything Is Lost._


End file.
